Gotta Keep Moving
by xXxQuothxXx
Summary: What if Stanley and Zero had never made it to God's Thumb?
1. Keep Moving

**Authors Note: **We're reading this story in school and I must say I love it so far. We've reached the part where Stanley and Zero are in the meadow at Big Thumb. (Although I know what happens because I read ahead) So I got to wondering, what would have happened if Stanley and Zero never found Big Thumb? Here's the result. Enjoy. We're learning to write like Louis Sachar so I might drift into his style now and again. I've also tried doing the flash backs like Louis so yeah, new moment for me.

**Rating: **T (For Safety)

**Disclaimer: **All characters, settings and mentioned things belong to Louis Sachar.

**Gotta Keep Moving**

**Chapter One**

Stanley carefully moved his arm so that the bag he was carrying moved upwards. Drumming his fingers on his empty, empty, empty canteen, he tried not to look a Zero. The younger boys face was pale and drenched with sweat – Stanley was sure this wasn't just from the heat. Every now and again, the two had to stop as Zero emptied the contents of his stomach. Turning his head away from the thin slivers of sick, Stanley looked up towards the mountains.

Very faintly, Stanley could see the outline of what he thought was Gods Thumb. It didn't seem any closer. Stopping for an intake a breath, Stanley wondered if Big Thumb was all in his head just like the pool of water earlier. Of course, it couldn't be. Zero had spotted it earlier. So unless he and Zero were imagining the same thing then it had to be there.

"P-H-O-N-E." Stanley muttered, unsure of what he was doing.

Zero looked at him in confusion. It took another moment for him to realise what Stanley was doing.

Running his tongue over his dry lips, Zero spoke. "Pee hon."

Zero's brows furrowed as he concentrated, his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth. "Peehohnee."

Stanley smiled. He hadn't taught Zero about silent letters and such yet. Pausing a moment, Stanley shook his head.

"There P and the H make an Fff noise sometimes," he waited a moment for Zero to take this in. "Try again."

Stanley waited for a few minutes, then he waited again. Sensing that Zero had long given up on sounding the word out, he saved his voice and carried on his way. Avoiding another hole – it still amazed Stanley that the Warden had made them dig that far out – Stanley looked at the mountains again. Although it wasn't as far away as before, Big Thumb didn't seem any closer, and that's what worried Stanley.

"Fffonee." Stanley's trail of thought was cut off by Zero.

Stanley nodded his head, too tired to correct Zero's mistake. Stifling a groan as Zero began to retch again, Stanley stared upwards.

He wondered which was closer, Big Thumb or Camp Green Lake. At this moment in time, he was regretting ever bringing Zero out this far. He knew he should have just taken him back the moment he found him. The Sploosh was affecting Zero more than the boy was letting on. Stanley thought about how long it would take until he too felt the effects of the slushy mixture.

Instead, Stanley carried on without another word to Zero. More than once, Stanley thought about turning their direction round discreetly. He'd discarded this idea immediately. He didn't want to betray Zero's trust like that. Raising his arm, he wiped his forehead free of sticky sweat and tugged the bag up again. It was going to be a long walk.

---

Stanley Yelnats the first struggled to his feet. Surveying the dead bodies of his companions, Stanley noticed the lipsticks marks along the men's faces. He sighed, studying the damage. It was an unfortunate loss, but he wasn't going to waste time weeping over them. The men knew the risk of crossing the plains while Kate Barlow was in town.

Shedding his heavy coat, Stanley placed the thick wool over the body of one of the men. No point letting the buzzards destroy their tattered bodies any more. Removing each layering of clothing, Stanley undressed until he was left in only his top, silk pants and the straps that attached his pants to his shirt.

Raising his arm above his head, he looked directly into the sun. It glared down on him angrily. Already feeling the effects of the blaze, Stanley hurried away from the Stage coach, only stopping to gather a small bottle of gin, a kit bag and a loaf of bread.

Gazing off into the distance, Stanley noticed an oddly shaped rock on the mountain peaks. It was moulded like a thumb. Or, at least, that's what he thought. The tinted streaks of sunlight were blocking his view.

Feeling drawn to the mysterious formation, the slipped the gin and bead into the kit bag before slinging it onto his shoulder. He hoped that there was some civilisation up in the mountains – although he heavily doubted it.

---

Stanley wiped his brow and ran his tongue over his cracked lips for the twentieth time. When he was younger, he'd often considered freezing to death worse than baking to death. In news reports he'd heard more about freezing than frying. However, at this moment in time, freezing to death didn't seem so bad. And turning his head around to look at Zero, he could see the younger boy felt the same.

Stanley was pretty sure they had been walking for about an hour now. There was no way to be sure – Stanley had never learnt how sundials worked so he wasn't able to use the shadows from the peaks to learn.

Big Thumb seemed even father away than before. Stanley groaned in despair. His stomach was frothing. Stanley assumed this was because of the Sploosh. Beads of sweat were appearing on his face and Stanley could tell he looked the same as Zero had done a few hours ago.

He shrugged Zero higher up his back. Stanley had been forced to carry him when he'd collapsed. For once, Stanley was praising Mr. Sir and The Warden for their harsh punishments. Stanley knew he would have never been able to carry Zero if he was in the condition he was in before he first came to camp.

Swatting away the gnat that had followed the boys since Zero had first thrown up; Stanley crouched down and sat on the hard dirt. It was no use; they weren't going to reach Big Thumb. Stanley stood up again. Hoping that Zero would stay unconscious for the rest of the journey, Stanley swivelled round and headed in the direction he though Camp Green Lake was in.

**End Chapter One**

**Gotta Keep Moving**

**Authors Note: **Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Feedback is most appreciated people!


	2. Dispair and Dismay

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the feedback guys, I really appreciate it. The reason I call it Big Thumb is because my teacher calls it that all the time – it's hard to get it out of your head.

Oh yeah, we finally finished reading it- got to say it's a lot better than the movie.

**Disclaimer: **All characters, settings and mentioned things belong to Louis Sachar.

**Gotta Keep Moving**

**Chapter Two**

Stanley once again sauntered to the right. The pain in his stomach was bubbling and frothing, making it impossible to concentrate on where he was going. Although, he had to admit, he would have probably been in the same predicament even if his body wasn't reacting with the Sploosh.

Running a worn out sleeve over his head, Stanley hoisted Zero higher up on his back. The small boy kept falling down and Stanley knew it was only a matter of moments before his strength gave way. Gently placing Zero on the ground, Stanley undid the strings on his backpack and glanced at the contents.

A number of jars, a mixture of gunk and slime from where some of the Sploosh had spilled and a tiny, broken compass – not unlike the ones that you get in cereal boxes. Stanley didn't need to be the greatest mathematician in the world to know that everything he had was a mixture of total junk.

Scooping up the gunk with his bear hands, Stanley chucked it into one of the nearby holes. Carefully manuvering around shards of broken glass, he collected each jar and made a small pile next to him.

Glancing around, Stanley tried to make out God's Thumb from where he was sitting. It was like trying to get Armpit to take a shower**. _Impossible_.** Down right Impossible. Still, Stanley chuckled when he remembered his friend's attempts to get Armpit to wash himself.

Picking up a larger piece of glass, Stanley positioned it in a direct line with the sun. He didn't know exactly what he was doing; he knew that without wood there would be no way to make a fire. Staring upwards, Stanley noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Seeing no need to keep the glass, he threw it into the hole with the rest of the junk from his backpack.

Nestling down in the dirt, Stanley thought about his parents. Had The Warden told them he had ran off? Did they think he was dead? Probably.

Sighing, Stanley pulled off his hat and used it as a pillow for Zero. Laying his own head on the hard ground Stanley closed his eyes and tried to imagine a winter wonderland – complete with snowcones and other frosty treats. He smiled. He was feeling cooler already.

**End Chapter Two**

**Authors Note: **Ok, not a lot there, but I'm having blocks on all of my stories. Enjoy and R&R!


End file.
